


Fatum

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, also the characters tag will be updated a lot bc im gonna add a bunch of sm artists, baekchen is that gross couple btw, kind of??? like they don't start off on great terms so yeah, like fairies mermaids witches fantasy yeah boi, this is super fantasy but still modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol would say it was fate for them to meet this way; Sehun would say its utter bullshit that his soulmate is supposed to be his enemy.





	1. Hunting

_ Startling eyes, one blue, the other lavender, stared back at him. Pointed ears. Hair that shimmered, even in the dark. Bright pink lips that curled into an impish grin. Pointed teeth that flashed at him.  _

 

_ A fairy. _

  
  


Sehun crouched behind a broken pillar, voice drowned out by the loud noises that had overtaken the hotel. Well, it used to be a hotel. Now it was completely destroyed, walls with gaping holes, furniture overturned. Blood stained the floor, a pungent smell overtaking the place. 

 

Sehun’s squadron, EXO, had arrived 20 minutes ago to take care of the seemingly small issue of a few rogue vampires. What had greeted them instead was 60 or so bloodthirsty rogues. Joonmyun had immediately called for them to pull back and wait for backup, but it had been too late. They had frantically dispersed around the hotel, hoping to hold out until SuJu, another squadron in the area, showed up.

 

“WHERE’S SOO?” Jongin screamed into Sehun’s ear, startling him. He appraised the other male, eyes quickly scanning to make sure Kai (his codename) hadn’t been injured. A few scratches here and there, but nothing major. 

 

“I DON’T KNOW,” Sehun screamed back, quickly shooting a rogue that had appeared in his peripheral. They had bullets coated with holy water, something that was deadly when used against rogues.  The number of rogues seemed never ending; every time they killed one, another popped up. 

 

The walkie talkie clipped to his belt crackled to life, Joonmyun’s breathless voice coming out of it. “Everyone evacuate immediately. Return to the squad vehicle parked five blocks away. SuJu is implementing the fire protocol. I repeat, evacuate  _ immediately _ .” 

 

Sehun tilted his head at Jongin, the two standing up and getting the hell out of there before SuJu burned the place to the ground. 

  
  


The next morning found Sehun hungover as hell, grunting as the morning light filtered in through the shutterless windows. He had lost count of how many times he had told Joonmyeon to buy some damn shutters or curtains. 

 

Sehun had had the same recurring dream last night. A pitch black landscape, and when he opened his eyes, a fairy stared back at him. Sehun’s lip curled in disgust. Fairies were known for being evil bloodsuckers, the bane of the earth. A few hundred years ago, they had gone on a rampage, fairies versus everyone else, attempting to kill them all. But the SN Bureau had gathered expert hunters and exterminated the fairies, thus creating what they now called Squadrons, groups of different hunters that were experts in combat and intelligence. Their responsibility was to rid any threats against the world, especially rogues. 

 

Rogues were identified as creatures that had become bloodthirsty for blood, even killing their own kind to satiate this thirst. And groups becoming rogue had become even more frequent, scaring the Bureau into believing the rumors that  _ Fatum  _ was rising up again.  _ Fatum  _ had consisted of fairies and other rogues. Sehun scoffed in disbelief. 

 

“Yah! OH SEHUN!” Minseok screeched into his ear, shaking Sehun out of his thoughts. He trained his glare on the older male, frowning when he spotted the childish grin on his face. You would think that being the oldest, Minseok would be more mature. Sadly, that wasn’t the case. 

 

“I’ve been yelling your name for the past five minutes, you brat. Dinner is ready in the dining hall. Joon’s calling a meeting too ,” Minseok rolled his eyes, dragging Sehun by his sleeve to the mess hall. Sehun sighed, following him. So much for contemplating the universe while he looks emo as hell.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was headed to the mess hall as well, whistling as he looked over the papers Yixing had dropped at his office with a finger over his lips, indicating to not let Joonmyun know he had these. It outlined reports about a fairy sighting in a small town. Baekhyun twitched his nose; something about the appearance of the “fairy” seemed oddly familiar.

 

A loud “BAEK!” greeted him when he took a seat, followed by Jongdae crashing into him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out in greeting, lazily wrapping an arm around Jongdae. The two had been inseparable since they were out of the womb, going from best friends to  _ that _ obnoxious couple. So it was natural that they went through hunter academy together, graduating into the same squadron. 

 

“Okay, pay attention everyone!” Joonmyun clapped his hands, voice quiet yet demanding, immediately grabbing everyone’s attention. Their display screen lowered from the ceiling, lighting up. 

 

“I know many of us are still skeptics,” Joonmyun eyed Baekhyun and Jongdae, “but we have to at least start considering the possibility that  _ Fatum  _ might exist once again.” Murmurs broke out around the table, uneasy glances being shared. They were all old enough to remember flashes of the horror; most had lost family members or friends to  _ Fatum.  _

 

“There’s been rumors of fairy sightings in Songgangdong. A civ-” 

 

“A civilian that I interviewed mentioned they saw a pair of blue and purple eyes looking at them through a hole in their door!” Sehun interrupted, looking smug that he had acquired an important piece of information. Sehun had graduated a year ago, choosing EXO as his squadron because of Jongin, his best friend. Most of EXO was already comfortable with Sehun’s presence, so his joining didn’t make anything feel different. 

 

“Yes, thank you for interrupting me Sehun,” Joonmyun jabbed playfully at Sehun, who smiled sheepishly, “But as I was saying, there have been similar reports by other civilians. It’s enough for the Bureau to issue an order for us to investigate in person.” 

 

“How many of us are going to go? And when?” Baekhyun asked, eyebrows furrowed as he looked over the game plan that Yixing had started passing out to everyone. He felt a weight on his shoulder, glancing over to see Jongdae resting his chin there, eyes scanning the paper. 

 

“It’ll be me, Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Sehun, and Kyungsoo,” Joonmyun told him distractedly, not noticing the face of displeasure on Kyungsoo’s face. Or Jongin smacking Sehun for the gloating look on his face; the two maknaes were constantly fighting for spots on missions.

 

“I swear to god if you idiots ‘accidentally’ blow shit up again, I will  _ murder  _ you,” Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun and Jongdae, shooting knives out of his eyes. Baekhyun sweetly smiled, winking at Kyungsoo who scowled in return. 

 

“By the way, we leave in,” Joonmyun checked his watch, “a little less than an hour. Pack light!” He shot the five forementioned a cheery smile before disappearing into his office with Yixing. Baekhyun slammed his head onto the table, letting out a groan, much to Jongdae’s amusement. This should be interesting. 

  
  


“You know what I don’t fucking understand is why we had to walk the last 5 miles of this  _ adventure _ ,” Sehun bit out, leaning heavily on Jongdae, who was equally as fed up with their long, tiresome hike to find some fairy that probably didn’t exist (and quite frankly, it would be better if they didn’t). 

 

“We don’t want to alert anyone that we’re here. If there really is a fairy, they might get spooked off,” Joonmyun grumbled, though by the streaks of dirt on his face and panting, he didn’t look very convinced by his own answer. 

 

“If we find that fairy, I’m going to drop kick them for making us come all they way out here,” Minseok mimed the kick he would do, his foot hitting a nearby tree with a thud. They had been walking through the woods for the past hour, playing stupid word games to keep themselves distracted. 

 

Sehun ran a hand through his hair, pushing the strands that had fallen in his face out of the way. His legs felt like they would fall off any second. It was bad enough that nighttime would be upon them soon, he could smell the distinct scent of werewolves nearby. Typical. Most packs tended to camp out in secluded areas like this. 

 

“I see it. Halle-fucking-lejuah,” Kyungsoo mumbled, a burst of energy allowing him to push past all of them. The town had finally come into sight; Sehun nearly collapsed with relief, taking a deep breath. It was a small, quaint town, buildings that looked the same stretching out to the left and right. A kind of silence that only appears around this time of night seemed like the norm for this town. 

 

“Come on. It’s time to get to work,” Joonmyun beckoned them with a hushed voice, stepping down the edge of the hill carefully. Let the fairy hunting begin. 


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet.

Chanyeol watched the two new people in wonder, eyes wide and drinking in the sight of the men. One was short, wearing all black; even his hair was jet black. The second man was far taller, limbs so long that he might actually be taller than Chanyeol. His hair was a flaming orange, making him look like a little match. Chanyeol giggled at the imagery, ducking back into the underground bunker he lived in. 

 

That was the last Chanyeol saw of them for the next three weeks. Three weeks that went by slowly, as usual for him. He spent his days doodling on the walls of the bunker, waiting for Yifan’s return. Yifan—his brother that he hadn’t seen in months. His disappearing wasn’t anything new; someone needed to work between the two of them to survive. And Yifan had told Chanyeol that he was to never ever leave the bunker. So he hadn’t. And he never would. Because whatever Yifan said, went. 

 

_ 3 weeks later…. _

 

Chanyeol’s ears pricked up at the sound of murmuring from the entrance of the town. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, wondering if it was safe to take a quick peek outside. His heart was beating unnaturally fast as he slowly tip toed over to the entrance. Chanyeol lifted the door by an inch, bringing his eyes close to it. 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes flitted about, attempting to figure out where the voices had came from. Finally, his eyes focused on a group of six men standing near a house, clothed in all black, heads leaned close to each other. Chanyeol perked up in surprise, recognizing two of the men in the group as the two who had came by a while ago. The man with flaming hair suddenly looked back directly at Chanyeol, causing him to close the door with a squeak. He hadn’t expected that. 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help his curiosity and opened the door again, eyes sparkling as he appraised the men. It wasn’t often their little town had visitors. There’s no way Chanyeol could have known that they had came looking for him.

  
  
  


Sehun looked out at the rolling hills and tiny homes, an odd feeling coming over him. He couldn’t place where, but it felt like someone had been watching him. His eyes scanned the broad landscape, squinting in hope of seeing something, anything. 

 

“Should we split up?” Minseok asked in a whisper, raising his eyebrows in question at everyone. Sehun immediately nodded his head; although not that large, there was probably various hiding spots around this town and it would take a while to look through them all. It would be better to move individually. 

 

“Sehun and I will move individually because we’ve been here before. The other four, team up and spread out. Meet back here before sunrise,” Joomyun dismissed them with a flick of his fingers, disappearing into the shadows of a nearby alley. Sehun whistled in appreciation; no matter how many times he had witnessed Joonmyun’s disappearing act, it was still impressive. 

 

Sehun glanced left and right, sticking to the edge of the wall as he moved to the outskirts of town. It was going to be a long night. 

 

Three hours had passed and Sehun was still looking for anything, anyone; a sign that a fairy was here. But all he had found was a dog (that he spent ten minutes playing with) and an old lady on a morning walk who offered him a kind smile. He had met with Minseok and Kyungsoo briefly, parting after messing with his hyungs for a bit. Sehun sighed, kicking out at the ground with frustration. It was then he heard a slight gasp, a small noise in the vast silence. Sehun’s head whipped up, eyes sweeping the area around him before seeing a quick motion out of his peripheral. He swung around, eyebrows furrowed when he came face to face with a sort of door…..in the middle of the grass. 

 

Sehun gently tapped his foot on the door, listening keenly for any noises. His hand moved towards his walkie talkie, dropping it after a moment’s hesitation. He could inform the rest of the members later. After he figured out what this door led to. 

 

Sehun knelt down, tugging on the handle of the door. After a few tries, realizing it wasn’t going to budge, Sehun rolled up his sleeves and really put his back into it. When he finally got the door to move half an inch, he heard a muffled whimper from outside. Fuck yes! Sehun didn’t know if it was the fairy inside or just some weird hobbit, but it was more than he had found all day. 

 

Sehun continued to tug on the door, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. What in the hell was this door made of?! Deciding it would be impossible to open it with pure strength, Sehun pulled out his blaster, setting it to stun just in case it accidentally hit the person on the other side. 

 

“I’m just warning you—whoever you are—that I’m about to blast this fuckin’ door into next week,” Sehun called down, giving a few gentle taps to the door. His eyebrows rose in surprise at the loud thumping noises, followed by a high pitch screech. 

 

“Hey, why don’t you just open the door? I won’t hurt you.”  _ At least not for now….  _

 

Sehun waited for a few minutes; it was hopeless. Of course whoever was hiding in there wouldn’t open the door. So to say he was shocked when the door opened a inch was an understatement. His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he squinted his eyes, trying to see who—or what—was opening the door. 

 

A pair of startling baby blue and lavender eyes met his, making Sehun’s mouth go dry. This was the fairy. An actual fairy was right below him. He felt his hands shaking. Sehun saw the same amount of fear and disbelief returned in the fairy’s eyes, causing a pang of confusion. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to like, uh, I don’t know, want to kill me or something?” Sehun stuttered out, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, blaster tightening in his other hand. A few moments of silence passed, the pair of eyes still staring at him, not having blinked once. 

 

“I need you to come out of that hole, uh…..what’s your name?” Sehun cringed inwardly. Yeah, ask the blood sucking fairy you’re about to handcuff and prison for their name. Did fairies even have names? Could he even understand Sehun? They really needed a biological lesson on how fairies worked. 

 

“I’m Oh Sehun. Member of EXO,” Sehun decided to offer some information about himself, hoping it would prompt the fairy to offer something in return. Sehun’s eyes widened when the fairy pushed the door open even more, revealing his face. It was the face from his dreams. What shocked him even further was the trust in the fairy’s eyes as he slowly edged out of the hole. 

 

“Chanyeol,” The fairy replied, voice almost cracking. But even Sehun could catch the husky undertones of his voice, indicating the fa— _ Chanyeol _ —had a deep voice. Even if he was oblivious as hell sometimes, Sehun could see the fear and anxiety radiating off Chanyeol. It also didn’t help that a small part of him was admiring the fairy’s plump, bright pink lips and slanted eyes that had a certain sparkle to them (never mind his adam’s apple that really should  _ not _ be distracting Sehun like this). 

 

“Listen, I won’t hurt you, so why don’t you come out of that hole?” Sehun asked cheerily, putting the kindest voice on that he could. If he couldn’t even get Chanyeol out of that hole what type of shit hunter was he? 

 

“Promise?” Chanyeol whispered, turning his doe eyes on Sehun. Fuck, that shouldn’t have made his heart pang like that. Sehun rubbed his eyes, lightly slapping his cheeks.  _ Get it together you horny fuck.  _

 

“I promise. Now come on,” Sehun hesitantly reached his hand out, not really sure about the protocol on letting fairies touch you. At least he was wearing gloves. Chanyeol slowly pushed the door open more, revealing his lower body. Sehun tried to hide his surprise at how tall the fairy was. On most people, those proportions would look awkward, but due to Chanyeol’s lean muscles, it fit him just right. 

 

The minute their hands made contact, his body flushed with heat. Sehun jolted slightly, ignoring the shared look of shock on Chanyeol’s face as he pulled him out of the hole. That feeling couldn’t be natural. Maybe it had something do with Chanyeol being a fairy. Sehun shook his head; he could deal with his existential crisis about finding his prisoner attractive.

 

“Um, now what?” Chanyeol asked, wringing his hands together and looking everywhere but at Sehun’s face, whose mouth had dropped open comically. Large, transparent wings that glowed ever so slightly had unfurled behind Chanyeol, fluttering in the wind. Intricate designs marked the wings, making them look like they were made out of ice. 

 

Before Sehun could come up with a response, his walkie talkie crackled, letting out Minseok’s voice. “Have you guys found anything?” Chanyeol yelped, staring at the walkie talkie on Sehun’s waist like it was a bomb. 

 

“.....What was that?” Joonmyun asked. 

 

“I’m uh….kind of with the fairy right now,” Sehun mumbled, squashing down the pain that resulted in telling them, especially when he came face to face with Chanyeol’s confused face. Sehun groaned internally; he was going to tell the members on his own time, but Chanyeol’s outburst had cost him that.

 

“Who was that?” Chanyeol tilted his head, coming closer to view the walkie talkie. Sehun instinctively backed off, ignoring the puppy pout that appeared on Chanyeol’s face. 

 

“I was just talking to myself,” Sehun improvised, shooting an obviously fake smile towards Chanyeol. But the fairy just ate it up, even smiling back at him, revealing a goofy smile that didn’t fit the image Sehun had of man eating fairies. Sehun turned away, not able to stomach the thought of having to knock this pure man out. But then again, he knew what fairies could do. Maybe this was all just an act to get Sehun to let his guard down. 

 

Sehun heard footsteps behind him, already knowing it was Jongdae and Baekhyun that had arrived together. No doubt, Joonmyun was watching the proceedings from somewhere in the forest, ready to step in if need be. 

 

“This him?” Jongdae asked, slightly out of breath from sprinting over here. Chanyeol was looking at the two with curiosity, hands clasped in front of him. Minseok pulled his blaster out, eyeing the fairy with distrust. Out of all the members, Minseok had experienced the worst of the rise of  _ Fatum,  _ losing many family members and friends to vicious fairies and rogues.

 

“I’m really sorry about this handsome, but you’re going to have to take a quick nap,” Jongdae winked at Chanyeol, pulling out his stunner before the fairy even had time to react. Chanyeol screeched, attempting to run back in his hole, but it was too late. The last thing Sehun saw on Chanyeol’s face was a look of complete betrayal before the man passed out. 

 

Sehun shot a sparkler into the air, alerting the other members where he was. It was time to take the cargo back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh !! what'll happen to yeol??? 
> 
> Tumblr @ wbyeol


	3. A Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting part two

Chanyeol woke up with a throbbing headache, whimpering with pain. His hand flew to his forehead, massaging it. When his eyes finally opened, he jerked back with shock. He was in a metal cube with no windows; just a door with steel bars through which he could see many more cages, all empty. 

 

Right. Yesterday’s events came flooding back, making him scowl. He had been so idiotic. Yifan had warned him to not talk to people, to not leave their home, to stay safe. Chanyeol’s eyes filled with tears. But he had done the opposite of everything Yifan had told him, and he had ended up captured. He would probably never see his brother again. This time Chanyeol cried, curling up into a ball as the sobs racked his body. 

 

Chanyeol turned his anger towards Sehun, the man he had unwittingly listened to, charmed by the man’s beautiful hands and honest eyes. Though Chanyeol had learned exactly how “honest” those eyes really were. It had been full of lies, but they had been  _ wanting _ to tell the truth. Exactly like Yifan’s eyes; his eyes would always turn a little darker whenever he told Chanyeol he would be back soon. Yifan wanted to be back soon. The both of them knew he wouldn’t be. 

 

Hours turned into days, days turning into weeks. Chanyeol kept track of how long had passed based on the number of meals. On the one hundred and fifth meal, something felt different. He didn’t recognize the guards that had came by to drop off his food. And even more confusing, instead of the usual two guards, five had shown up. The one in the lead had evenly chopped black hair that stopped right below his forehead, determined eyes. A man with equally black hair shadowed his steps, eyes dancing with glee, a very juxtaposing look compared to the first man. 

 

“Chanyeol, my name is Jinki,” A man with kind eyes and light brown hair had pushed to the front, stopping in front of his prison and crouching down. Chanyeol sat there in shock; no one had called his name in weeks, and he was catching on pretty fast that these guys weren’t guards. His eyes scanned over the rest of them, hoping to catch onto what was happening. A shorter man with black bangs that perfectly split in the middle shot him a nervous smile, hands stuffed into his pockets. The youngest out of the five (Chanyeol could tell by the lack of worry lines on his face) grinned at him from behind Jinki. 

 

“We know that you would never harm anyone, would you?” Jinki asked, tone calm and controlled, eyes sweeping over Chanyeol, who had immediately nodded. He didn’t know what was going on, but it was best to keep answering questions. Anything was better than being stuck inside this cell for any longer. 

 

“I’m Taemin! We’re here to get you out!” The younger burst out, seemingly unable to hold in his excitement. Chanyeol’s heart hammered in his chest. He had been entertaining the idea, but hadn’t allowed his mind to go down that route, in case that wasn’t their goal. The thought of finally escaping this place, finding his brother….

 

“Well,” Jinki shot Taemin a disapproving glance, “not exactly. We wanted to tell you as a heads up that you’re going to get out of here. The squadrons under our jurisdiction, SM, found out information about what the Bureau wants to do to you around three weeks ago. And we, the leaders of the different groups, agreed to come up with a plan. This may seem like a lot, and frankly, I’m not even sure if you understand me, but it’s our only chance.” 

 

Chanyeol twitched at the implication that he might not understand korean, but could see where they were coming from. The gears in his mind turned at an inexplicable pace, eventually deciding it was best that they thought he was clueless for now. 

 

Chanyeol nodded. Their eyes lit up, similar cat like grins lighting up their faces. 

 

“Good. We don’t really have a plan yet, but…” 

  
  


“The plan is to bust in guns a blazing for a fairy—who might  _ still  _ be a bloodsucker by the way—and do what exactly? Just grab him and make a run for it?” Baekhyun asked skeptically, eyebrows raised at the large assortment of members under the SM jurisdiction, as well as some others, that had gathered a week later.  

 

“You got anything better, princess?” Heechul asked, sticking his tongue out at Baekhyun, who chucked his dry erase marker at him in retaliation. The two squabbled, much to the amusement of the rest of the room. 

 

Sehun was sitting by himself in the corner, idly playing with the frayed fabric on his jacket. He kept replaying Chanyeol’s betrayed face, hands tightening around the fabric. He couldn’t forget the burning sensation he had felt when they had touched; Sehun felt like his entire being had been set on fire. He remembered old folk stories, stories that the elderly waxed on about during family gatherings; stories that said you would  _ know  _ when you met your soulmate. That your soul would be set aflame, that your soulmate was just waiting for you.  

 

“Well, I was talking to Irene, and we’re still working on the prototype, but we might have the Slow Down gun done in a few more days,” Amber piped up, legs propped up on the table and arms behind her head. She was clad in overalls, swipes of oil and dirt covering her bare, muscular arms and face. The Slow Down gun was a weapon they had created to literally slow down time—but only for the person hit by the gun.

 

“Considering you guys found Chanyeol, would it be okay to keep him with EXO once we bust him out?” Leeteuk, leader of Super Junior, one of the oldest and most well known squadrons, asked Joonmyun. 

 

“We’re fine with that. He’ll be in safe hands,” Joonmyun nodded, shuffling the papers around on his desk. He was already formulating where to keep Chanyeol, what they should do in case the Bureau catches wind of this. 

 

When the words finally dawned on Sehun, his face constricted in horror. Keeping Chanyeol with them was the worst plan—it was practically confirmed that the fairy hated him. No good could come out of this. But he was smart enough to know it wasn’t a sound plan to speak up about his discomfort with this, considering he was the most junior member. 

 

“So who should go?” Kibum asked, leaning into Jonghyun’s side, watching the discussion with a bored expression. Joonmyun shot Sehun a smile; Sehun groaned internally—this couldn’t be good. 

 

“Well, I had an extraction group already sketched up..” 

 

This  _ really  _ couldn’t be good. 

  
  


Sehun felt like throwing a tantrum. Of course,  _ of fucking course,  _ he was one of the members of the extraction group. It was him, Minho, Siwon, Sooyoung, Luna, and Luhan, a member of the Chinese branch that had been unwittingly roped into their operation. Luhan had said it was the right timing; he’d been wanting to distance himself from the Bureau anyways.

 

“Tell me one reason why I thought it was a good idea to help you guys with this? Over,” Luhan panted into the comms, making Sehun roll his eyes in amusement. They had all been asking that question for the past two minutes as they scaled separate sides of the fucking  _ mountain  _ the Bureau’s prison was located on. 

 

“The goodness of your heart? Over,” Luna asked; Sehun could practically see the smirk on her face. Luhan snorted in response, the comms going silent except for their breathing. Sehun was practically to the top, resting in a small alcove he had found on his way up. He took one more breath, looking out at the setting sun. His breath came out in puffs in front of him, chilling the already cool night. 

 

Sehun continued the climb up, grunting with effort as he neared the edge. He pulled himself up with one final pull, taking a moment to breathe and remember why he was here. The news they had received from an anonymous informant had shocked them, especially after Sulli, Kibum, and Jongin, their resident hackers, had validated the information. It was a report directly from the Bureau entailing that they knew Chanyeol wasn’t a  _ full  _ fairy, and the cruel experiments they were going to perform on him. God knows what they had already done to him. Sehun felt sick thinking about it. 

 

“Is everyone in? Over,” Jinki asked, his soothing voice filling the comms from over at their base camp. Sehun hummed in affirmation, swinging smoothly into the east hallway of the prison; Chanyeol had been placed in a cell deep inside the east wing, a place heavily guarded. 

 

“Now, remember the timings. Once Luna and Siwon set off the alarms, Minho and Sooyoung have to deal with the guards in Chanyeol’s immediate area. Sehun, you  _ cannot  _ be off with the timing, not even by a second. Do you understand? Over.” 

 

“Understood. Over,” Sehun whispered back, pulling himself along the wall vents, flashlight gripped in his mouth. He positioned himself right in front of the vents he had to bust through; it would lead him directly to Chanyeol’s cell. 

 

“Stay safe. Clear,” Jinki murmured, anticipation leaking into his tone for the first time in a while. Jinki was known for being the calm, level headed person—no matter how bad the situation got. For the first time, Sehun realized the gravity of what they were doing. They were defying the Bureau. Knowingly, they were going to sabotage the Bureau’s plans. Sehun felt sick again. 

 

Well, it was now or never. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol could sense something off in the air. It left a metallic taste in his mouth, a discomfort that couldn’t be put into words. The day started off the same: wake up, stare at the ceiling for hours, eat the bland rice porridge, return to staring at the ceiling. But at the time when the second meal arrived, it never came. Chanyeol frowned, ears perked. Hoping to hear something—anything. But all he heard was silence, a white noise that was becoming far too familiar for him. 

 

After staring at a spot on the wall for five minutes, he heard something. The sound of an siren blaring, followed by loud shouting. Chanyeol scuttled forward, pressing his ear as close to the bars as he could. He could hear the sickening sounds of gunshots, something he hadn’t heard since Yifan had taught him how to shoot a gun. 

 

The sirens and deafening gunshots were louder now, surrounding Chanyeol. His wings fluttered, racked with nerves. He could hear shouts, yelling incomprehensible orders at each other. Chanyeol closed his eyes, curling in on himself. If he closed his eyes, it would all end. Memories of frantic goodbyes, his hand being forcefully flung away, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. His breathing got quicker. 

 

“CHANYEOL!” A loud voice yelled down the hall filled with cells, bouncing off the walls. At first, Chanyeol didn’t recognize the man standing in front of him, hair flying everywhere, sweat pouring down his face. But then—Sehun. Sehun was in front of him. The person who had gotten him here in the first place was here to bust him out. A large part of him flared with anger. But a small part of him was…... _ happy.  _ His heart swelled with joy, eyes shining as his lips parted, not listening to the words spilling out of Sehun’s mouth. Chanyeol flashed back to the feeling he had when he first met Sehun; it had felt like something just clicked in his mind. He could breath easier, the colors were brighter, he felt lighter. 

 

“—to go. Chanyeol, we have to go  _ right fucking now _ ,” Sehun’s words finally registered in Chanyeol’s mind, causing him to jerk up as the door to his cell swung open. Sehun reached his hand out towards Chanyeol, a questioning look on his face. Chanyeol hesitated, but gave in, allowing himself to be swept along by Sehun. 

 

Chanyeol glanced at Sehun as they ran through the building, sending his body into autodrive. Sehun’s eyes were focused, staring straight ahead as he barked orders and responses into his comms; if Chanyeol listened hard enough, he could hear the other people part of Sehun’s gang running around the place. 

 

They finally made it outside, the cool night air fanning their faces. But they didn’t have time to enjoy the night; a large explosion filled the night, blasting heat into their backs as they kept running. Sehun didn’t look back once, dragging Chanyeol to the edge of the mountain. Chanyeol watched in confusion as Sehun got some ropes and stick like contraption out of his bag, beginning to hook the ropes onto a diaper type object. 

 

“Do we need to get down the mountain?” Chanyeol asked, mouth feeling dry. Those were the first real words he had said in a long time. Sehun looked up at him, surprise flitting across his face before silently nodding. Chanyeol hummed, gently moving the ropes away from Sehun, who raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You up for some flying?” Chanyeol grinned, not waiting for a response as he grabbed Sehun by the arms, unfurling his wings. The sounds of Sehun’s screams could be heard, with hints of Chanyeol’s laughter the entire way down. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on Tumblr @ wbyeol

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah there's that! I've had this idea for a while so I'm excited to write this !!
> 
> come yell at me on Tumblr @ wbyeol


End file.
